


Insecure

by Tall Potato (mentallydatingcolinfirth)



Series: Harry Hart x Reader [8]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentallydatingcolinfirth/pseuds/Tall%20Potato
Summary: Harry Hart has never let you feel like you're not good enough, nor has any intentions to. But you're only human, and sometimes you couldn't help but feel insecure, especially when someone from his past comes along.Originally posted onTumblr.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Reader
Series: Harry Hart x Reader [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032087
Kudos: 13





	Insecure

"Some of that was completely unnecessary, Lancelot," Merlin commented after you stabbed another hostile about 10 times. 

"I'm feeling _stabby_ today." You replied sharply.

"Ooh. Harry Hart, what did you do?" Merlin asked him over the comms.

Harry just huffed.

Earlier that day, you decided to grab coffee with Harry. It has been a few months since the two of you finally started dating.

You were waiting by the counter to pick-up the coffees when a lady approached Harry.

"Harry? I haven't seen you in years! Last I heard, you were in the military." You overhead the lady say. She looked about to be Harry's age. She has short, puffy, blonde hair, arched eyebrows, a pointed nose, and high cheekbones. She is wearing a dress that complements her tall, slender figure.

"Yes, I was. How are you?" Harry replied with a smile. "I am well and very pleased to run into you after all these years. So, what are you doing now?" You could see Harry was about to open his mouth to reply when she complimented his suit.

"Thank you. I'm working as a tailor." Harry replied. "Military to tailoring, that's odd. Well, but that explains the impeccable suit." She placed a hand on his shoulder. By the looks of it, she's clearly trying to flirt with your man.

You made it back to your table with the drinks and thought you'd save Harry from this conversation. "Oh! I didn't know you have a daughter!" She looked at you from head to toe before looking back at Harry. "I didn't know you were married? So, is it 'bring your child to work' day?" She laughed dryly. "Isn't she a little old for that?"

You just stood there, staring at the back of her head. As if your eyes could bore a hole on her puffy hair straight through her head.

Harry looked taken aback by the string of questions. "No, no. I wasn't, she is —" he was interrupted, yet again.

"Oh! I see. Well, that's a shame. I know a lot of women who would've killed just to marry you." Her phone rang, but she didn't pick it up. "I'm afraid I have to go, but here's my number." She gave him a calling card. You rolled your eyes. _Who does that these days?_ "Call me! I'd love to hear from you. Let's catch-up sometime! Tell me about this beautiful daughter of yours, I'd love to get to know her!" She ran her hand at Harry's arms up to his shoulders when she left the cafe.

You remained standing there in disbelief, looking at Harry, who didn't even try to correct that woman.

With the age difference, Harry could've been your father. But age didn't matter, not to you anyway. Yet seeing a woman close to Harry's age blatantly flirting at him made you feel insecure. What if he realizes you're not mature enough for him? What if he wants to be in a relationship with someone living a normal life, someone who isn't a spy like him. What if he realizes that you're not enough and he's better off with someone else?

'I'll head off to work now' was all you said between the silence, leaving Harry sitting there wondering what he'd done wrong.

You continued to be very aggressive throughout the mission, at some point Merlin felt terrified for his friend.

When the mission was over, none of you still had spoken with each other. But when you noticed that Harry's usually perfect hair fell a bit out of place, it made him very irresistible. "Just kiss and make up already!" Merlin caught you staring at Harry through your glasses.

But no one kissed, or made-up.

Upon arriving at the Kingsman Estate, Harry asked if the two of you could talk. You agreed and he led you to your room in the estate. He opened and held the door for you. On your bed were a bouquet and a box of your favorite chocolates.

"I," he sighed, "bought that after you left me at the cafe." You nodded and took a seat. "Thank you." You said silently and patted the space on the bed beside you. Harry sat and took your hand in his. "I think I know why you're upset, but please tell me what's wrong."

You hesitated. But eventually decided to tell him what you felt, to tell him about your fears. Somewhere in between, tears had started falling from your eyes.

There was a brief silence before Harry wiped the tears off your cheek with his thumb. "Darling?" You were still staring straight ahead, anxious about his response. "Please look at me." He moved his hand from your cheek to your chin.

"Darling, you don't need to apologize for what you felt." You turned to look at him. "I want you to know that you're more than enough for me. And I wouldn't change anything, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you, (Y/N)."

It was the first time Harry said he loves you. With tear-filled eyes, you wrapped your arms around him. "I love you too, Harry Hart."

He pulled away to give you a kiss on the forehead.

Harry wrapped one arm around you, and you leaned against his chest. "You know that I, too, get mad when people mistake you for my daughter. She barely even gave me a chance to speak." He paused. "And you see, between the two of us, I always thought I'd be the jealous one, because of the men your age." You laughed lightly and playfully hit him on his chest.


End file.
